


SIDE STORIES!

by MrsMegadrive



Series: This lack of self control I fear is never ending. [2]
Category: Last Podcast on The Left (Podcast) RPF
Genre: Bible Quotes, Dom/sub Undertones, I promise, M/M, Voyeurism, ben is a crab cuck, just so ya'll are aware, no linkin park in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMegadrive/pseuds/MrsMegadrive
Summary: Marcus finds it strangely attractive when Ben squabbles with Henry and as a result the group's dynamics shift.





	1. Side stories!

Henry is in one of is particularly abrasive moods today. Ben and Henry are bickering back and forth and to be honest, Marcus isn’t even paying attention to what they’re fighting over. He knows he should steer the conversation back on topic but he’s enjoying the red flush creeping up Ben’s cheeks as he gets increasingly frustrated. It’s probably a good thing that Henry isn’t in the studio, opting to call them while he’s in LA working on Your Pretty Face. “It’s probably a good thing” Marcus thinks “Because he can’t see me openly gawking at Ben, thinking about how much I want to walk around to Ben’s side of the desk, drop to my knees and see how long he can stay angry and concentrate while i’m sucking his cock.” Such a stupid thought though, he clearly can’t talk and contribute with a cock in his mouth. Marcus smirks to himself, Ben noticing and quirking an eyebrow at him.

“Elder Zebrowski, Elder Kissel… can we please get back to the topic at hand please”

Henry snorts loudly “Of course Elder Parks, apologies for the distraction.”

“I am Ben Kissel, sitting opposite deranged sex goblin Marcus Parks, and joining us from LA is the ever faithful Elder Henry Zebrowski!”

“Hello!” Henry all but yells. “Deranged sex goblin, I fuckin’ love it.”

“Today we are delving into part 3 of our series on Mormonism!” Ben chirps, looking over to smile at Marcus. He pauses for a moment as he sees that familiar feral look on his face, yet again.

Marcus stands up and pivots his mic stand around so that it is now flipped to Ben’s side of the desk, which earns him a questioning look from Ben. “We knew that this was going to be a long, arduous journey but today we really get into the meat of mormonism” Ben says, stalling for time as he tries to figure out what Marcus is doing as he picks his laptop up and scoots his chair around to sit next to him.

“The fucking MEATY flesh of the Mormons, tucked away in their special magical undergarments. Did you have to wear magical undergarments growing up Kissel? Was that an Evangelical thing too? Does Kissel wear enchanted boxers Dogmeat? I fuckin’ bet he does.”

“NOW WHY ON EARTH WOULD MARCUS KNOW THAT HENRY? GOODNESS GRACIOUS!” Ben is blushing the deepest shade of red that Marcus has seen yet.

Henry knows exactly what he’s doing, that Ben is still incredibly embarrassed that he knows about his and Marcus’ relationship, or whatever it was. Marcus is absolutely cackling at this stage, delighting in how incensed Ben is by Henry’s teasing. He slides a hand onto Ben’s thigh under the table. It’s not that Henry can see anything, as he’s calling into the studio today, rather than his usual video call as he’s between filming. Marcus just knows that the idea of hiding his wandering hand makes this all just that little bit more naughty. “I’ll have a look for you later Henry.” Marcus laughs into his mic, winking slyly at Ben, who is still looking down at the thin hand perched on his thigh.

“No one is looking at my undergarments thank you VERY much. Christ!”

Marcus pulls a scrap of paper from the middle of the table and scrawls a note quickly, sliding it in front of Ben. _“Unzip your pants.”_

Ben shoots him a worried look and pauses. Marcus rolls his eyes at the redhead, underlining his words again for emphasis. Ben reaches down and unzips, scooting his pants down a little. While Henry and Marcus are chattering away again Ben grabs his phone and hurriedly sends Marcus a text.

**Ben:** What the fuck has gotten into you?

Marcus taps the phone laying in front of him on the desk and quickly reads the message, smiling. He grabs the scrap paper again and scribbles sloppily-

_“You’re hot when you’re angry and bossy”_

**Ben:** You never let me boss you around.

Marcus looks up from his phone and shrugs sheepishly.

**Ben:** You like me bossing OTHER people around? You like me bossing HENRY around?

Marcus chimes in with a “Mmmm” agreeing with something Henry has just said, trying to appear like he’s still interested in anything but the task literally at hand. He again looks at Ben and shrugs, smiling. Ben shakes his head, smiling. A small blush creeps onto his cheeks.

Marcus somehow manages to continue reading his script notes while sliding his hand into Kissel’s pants, stroking his growing erection. Ben leans back from the mic, groaning quietly. Marcus huffs out a small giggle, putting a finger to his lips to tell Ben to be quiet. He scribbles on the page-

_“Be quiet for Daddy Ben.”_

He feels Ben throb in his hand as he reads, obviously struggling to maintain composure as Marcus gently pumps his cock, pulling it free from his boxers, now damp with pre cum. Ben interrupts Henry for a moment, asking him to clarify something for the listeners. He’s aware that his “role” in the group is that of the every man, which is why he gets off when it comes to doing very little research each week. He learns along with the listeners most of the time. “Ok, but what does that mean for them?”

Marcus interjects, answering for Henry, looking Ben in the eyes the entire time as he grips him firmly and strokes his cock. The conversation flows easily as the boys have gotten this down to a well refined art. Ben’s quiet groans also flow easily, prompting another silent warning from Marcus.

_“I’ll stop if you can’t be quiet. You want him to know i’m jerkin’ you off?”_ Marcus jots quickly, looking at Ben sternly. Ben shakes his head almost violently, zipping his lips like a mime.

The conversation continues, Ben trying desperately to act normal, and feels like he’s doing a pretty reasonable job of it until Marcus leans over and drops a long string of spit onto the head of his cock, thumbing the wetness around and pumping slowly, revelling in the obscene squelching noise. Ben looks down at his lap and sighs quietly, biting at his lip to silence himself. He softly bangs his fist on the desk out of frustration and bucks into Marcus’ fist wetly.

_“GOOD BOY. Stay quiet”_ Marcus writes on the printed notes sitting in front of Ben.

Ben snatches the pencil from Marcus and scribbles in large and messy writing-

_“CLOSE”_

  
Marcus nods, agreeing with Henry on something, Ben isn’t even really lucid right now. He’s sure he’s missing cues and lines but Henry and Marcus seem to have everything under control. He leans back in his chair, placing a knuckle between his teeth, biting down as a distraction from the absolutely delicious warmth growing in his gut. He tries his best to zone back in and listen and manages to tune back in at a pretty appropriate time as Marcus is reading scripture from The Book of Mormon.

“From Mormon 5:23- Know ye not that ye are in the hands of God?”

“Well fuck” Ben thinks to himself and looks to the man next to him. His face is illuminated brightly by the monitor in front of him, his eyes shining and bright. He watches the way that Marcus engages with Henry, and the mannerisms he’s only just noticing now that he SEES Marcus. He’s always sat opposite him in this studio, but he’s never had a reason to watch him closely and well, he’s really quite pretty in a scary way. This beautiful, scrawny man has become such an important part of his life recently. “Not the time to get emotional Kissel” he thinks to himself. The thought that Henry is on the other end of that mic, and that Marcus is stroking his cock is such a confusing combination to him but it feels kinda good? More than kinda good…dare he say it, but it’s kinda fun? Another of Marcus’ deranged sex things. He smiles to himself.

Marcus leans over and dips his head into his lap for a moment, twirling his tongue around the head of his cock, coating him with spit again. The brief contact makes Ben groan loudly. Marcus sniffles a giggle as he sits back up.

“You ok there Kissel? You sound uhhhh well. I don’t even know what you sound like you’re doing” Henry laughs.

“Uh yeah, just uhhh cracked my back. It’s been playing up and it felt good, is all.” Ben lies through gritted teeth.

“Sure thing Bumblebutt. You’re gonna have to do some pretty creative editing here boys, there’s been some interesting interference during this recording”

Marcus can hear the smile in Henry’s voice, he’s definitely onto them. He looks over at Ben, cheeks flushed, eyes scrunched shut and head tilted back.

“Hey speaking of having to edit, can you give us a sec Henry? We'll just cut this portion?” Marcus asks, standing up. Ben looks up, upset at the loss of contact. “He’s actually pouting” Marcus thinks to himself, grinning.

“Uhhh yeah ok, We’ll put a pin in this for a minute, i’m just gonna go get a drink and take a piss ok?”

“Yeah, yeah, sounds good.”

Marcus pushes Ben’s chair back, spinning it around so the taller man is facing him. He drops to his knees and takes Ben’s painfully hard dick in hand and pumps it, making stern eye contact with the other man. “Let brotherly love continue. Be not forgetful to entertain strangers: for thereby some have entertained angels unawares”

“Marcus” Ben whines. “Are you quoting scripture at me while you’re touching my dick? This is a new level of weird for us”

“Hebrews 13:1–2” Marcus laughs. He pumps Ben’s cock slowly before taking as much of his length as he could given their positioning and sucking, cheeks hollowed. Ben’s hands find their way into Marcus’ hair, pulling gently. Marcus lets Ben set the rhythm, bucking up into his mouth forcefully, setting a fast pace.

“We don’t have much time for this Marcus, you ok?”

Marcus pulls up for a moment. “I want you to use my mouth however you need Ben, you just need to cum quickly for Daddy ok? Unless you WANT Henry to hear how good I make you feel?” He smirks up at the taller man. He can tell that a small part of Ben finds that VERY appealing as his dick leaps in his hand.

“CHRIST NO! You are in such a strange mood today Marcus.” Ben stands up, looking down at Marcus on his knees.

“What can I say, listening to you get shitty with Henry got me boned up, and trying to make you cum while he’s listening on the other end just… well, it’s fuckin’ hot, ok?” Marcus returns to the fast pace Ben had set, grabbing one of his hands and scrunching it in his hair. Ben cracks his neck, refocusing as he grasping Marcus’ head, fingers entwined in his hair.

He thrusts into the wet warmth of Marcus’ mouth, focusing on trying to cum before Henry gets back and they have to keep rolling. He pulls back for a moment when he hears Marcus gag violently but groans loudly when he sees Marcus flash him thumbs up. He’s so fucking close to cumming. Marcus takes Ben too deeply again, gagging loudly, but holding himself in place for a moment before pulling up gasping for breath. Seeing the man that usually has such easy control over their sexual interactions so vulnerable right now is, well… that’s kinda hot. Ben takes his cock in hand, holding Marcus’ head in place with a fist full of hair as he jerks off frantically, cursing loudly as he shoots thick ropes over Marcus’ face. “Fuck! Marcus! Fuck!”

A round of loud applause can be heard over Ben’s tired panting.

“You got him good Dogmeat!”

“HENRY YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!” Ben yells, running his hand through his hair frustratedly.

“How long have you been back?” Marcus asks, smiling as he cleans his face off with the sleeve of his hoodie. He makes a mental note to make sure he buys tissues for the studio.

“Well, let’s just say that either you have an atrocious gag reflex or Kissel is hung like a fuckin’ moose.” Henry laughs.

Ben wants to find this situation amusing but right now he’s concentrating on the tenting in Marcus’ pants and the feral look on his face. It’s almost as if he’s enjoying Henry busting them?

“So Dogmeat?! Magical underpants or what?”


	2. Side stories, yes.

  
“Are you SURE he’s going to go for this Kissel? I mean he’s scrawny but if we play this wrong, he’d stomp my head on a curb American History X style.”

“After you uhhhh….busting us recording a the other night i’m pretty sure this is a safe bet. I’m almost certain our boy Marcus has a serious voyeur kink”

“Oh no shit?”

“Yeah the moment you hung up he fuckin’ jumped me” Ben laughs, pulling aside his collar to reveal a smattering of bite marks and bruises along his shoulder and collar bone.

“Holy shit! That’s kinda fuckin’ hot Kissel…” Henry looks impressed.

  
“He’s a biter”

“Like a dog gnawin’ on a giant meaty bone. That do anything for you Ben?” Henry pokes at a rather large bruise on Ben’s shoulder, making him wince a little.

“I mean, to start with it was a bit like ‘Whoops! Turns out that’s a kink!’ but yeah now it’s just part and parcel of being with Marcus”.

“Ok. Ok. I’m in…but why do you gotta be the one doin’ the fuckin’?” For some reason that comes out of Henry’s mouth sounding vaguely like Robert De Niro which makes Ben huff out a laugh.

“Oh you will definitely get your head stomped if Marcus sees you fucking his Baby Boy. Them’s the rules my friend.” Ben winks at Henry exaggeratedly.

“I mean yeah I can see that. Maybe I don’t WANT to fuck you Kissel. Ever think of that?” Ben shakes his head, biting his lip to prevent a giggle from escaping. “You know as a true agent of chaos I have to be prepared for anything and THAT Kissel, is what makes me a perfect switch!”

“A what now?”

“A switch, you fuckin’ numpty.”

Ben shrugs his shoulders and shakes his head, no more enlightened than before.

“So sexuality and preferences are a spectrum yada yada… but people often lean more towards being a dominant sexual partner, or submissive- which I guess you know a lot about huh?” Henry nudges Ben right in the ribs, earning a swift smack to the arm from the taller man.

“So there are those of us who lurk in the murky, hazy middle grounds. Those of us SO SKILLED that we can slide easily into either roll. Those who can ZIP when required to ZIP” Henry dabs for emphasis which earns an almost audible eye roll from Ben. “Those of us who can ZAP, and those of us who can ZOP when the situation requires us to do so.”

“Oh well it makes perfect sense when you word it like that” Ben smirks.

“All i’m sayin’ is that you need to use my pert, voluptuous, meaty ass to make your boyfriend jealous? I get it. It’s yours to plunder.” Henry rubs his hands over his almost non existent ass and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, causing Ben to snort loudly.

***********************

  
Ben arranges for the boys to have a trashy horror movie and pizza night at his place, setting his and Henry’s plan in motion. Marcus lets himself into Ben’s apartment and finds Ben preening in his bathroom mirror. The red head looks up and notices Marcus behind him, chewing on a red vine and grinning at him like a brat. “Whatcha doin’ Ben?”

“The beard was getting a little out of control.” He’s now sporting a short beard with a longer, prominent moustache. Marcus likes it and has a brief moment of wondering how much that moustache would tickle between his ass cheeks. He curls his arms around Ben’s stomach and cuddles up close. It’s a rare tender moment for the two but Marcus leans into it, enjoying the giant wall of a man he’s embracing. “Marcus you’re getting soft in your old age.”

“There really isn’t much that’s soft about me when i’m this close to you Ben. How long until Henry turns up?”

Ben turns around to face Marcus and smiles, knowing vaguely where this is leading. “20 minutes or so?”

“Wanna go neck on the couch like randy teenagers?” Marcus grins crookedly up at Ben, taking his hand and leading him to the couch. Marcus sinks down on the couch and Ben climbs into his lap, gently straddling him. “This is familiar” Marcus breathes into Ben’s neck, kissing and nipping gently. He leans up to kiss Ben and smiles through small kisses. “You taste like beer.” Ben chuckles, rucking Marcus’ shirt up, affectionately running his finger tips up and down his ribs. His hand wanders to Marcus’ nipple, thumbing over it softly, eliciting a small groan from the brunette. “Keep that up and Henry is going to walk in on us knowing each other in a biblical sense, and I promise you it’ll be far more embarrassing than him hearing you cum on my face” Another lopsided grin from Marcus, pulling back to admire the gentle blush on Ben’s cheeks.

“I don’t care right now” Ben pouts, pinching and twisting Marcus’ nipple, causing him to grind up into his lap, kissing Ben intensely. Well shit, they’re both hard as fucking rocks and Ben can hear Henry letting himself into the hallway. “Typical” Ben thinks, climbing off Marcus’ lap and settling himself next to him on the couch.

“Well if it isn’t my favourite celebrity couple, DOGTRUTH!” Henry walks in, arms in the air, liquor store bags dangling from each hand. “I bring gifts of beer…AND jerky!” he sets his bags down on the coffee table and flops down lazily on the recliner near the tv. “You look disheveled as sin Kissel, what have you been up to?” He wiggles his eyebrows and looks over at Marcus. “Been chewing on him again, or did I interrupt before you could have your pre dinner snack?”

Marcus unashamedly adjusts himself through his pants, trying to relieve some of the pressure. “Your timing is impeccably poor as usual.”

Ben busies himself with ordering pizza and feeding Puffin while Marcus and Henry scroll through Netflix to find a suitably crappy horror movie to watch. He comes back from the front door, giant stack of pizza boxes in hand. “What are we watching?”

“House of Wax” Marcus chirps, sitting cross legged on the couch, nibbling on red vines again.

“1953 or 2005?” Ben asks, setting the pizza down in front of the others, popping the top box open and helping himself to a slice.

“Kissel, sometimes your knowledge of horror movies almost makes you cool.” Henry picks up a slice of pepperoni and sits back down. “2005 of course. We’re aiming for trashy shit here Kissel, clearly.”

The three sit in comfortable silence, a pizza box in each of their laps. “Whose dick I gotta suck to get a bread stick around here?” Henry jokes, chugging the rest of his beer and slamming the bottle down on the table, making Ben cringe.

“That’d be my dick Henry” Ben replies quickly, winking dramatically at Henry for emphasis.

“You fuckin’ wish Kissel” Henry replies, Ben throwing a breadstick at him.

Ben has a collection of beer bottles accumulating on the side table next to him. Henry knows that this is liquid courage, Marcus just thinks Ben is getting a little carried away tonight. Henry takes this as his cue and starts interjecting every once and a while to ask a frustratingly obvious question or to loudly express his frustration. Each time Ben audibly groans, Marcus even piping up to tell Henry that he watches horror movies like a teenage girl.

“They’re climbing a fucking staircase in a HOUSE…MADE OF WAX!”

“Henry, for the love of Christ, shut the fuck up.” Ben snaps, pausing the movie.

“It’s in the fucking name Kissel…THE HOUSE IS MADE OF WAX!”

“Thank you for that illuminating commentary.” Marcus laughs, pressing play on the movie again.

“Why the ever loving fuck would you climb UP in a house that is melting DOWN?”

Ben looks at Marcus and rolls his eyes.

“I’m sorry to get stuck on this point but what a fucking plot hole. WHERE ARE YOU PLANNING ON GOING?” Henry is all but yelling at this stage, standing and jabbing his pizza at the screen for emphasis.

“Henry Zebrowski, sit the fuck down and shut the fuck up.”

“Marcus, you going to let your baby boy here talk to me like this?”

Marcus shrugs, watching this interaction with a cautious curiosity. “What the fuck has gotten into Ben tonight?” he thinks to himself. “I’m only the boss in there” Marcus points to the bedroom, grinning.

“Ok, ok. Can we please agree that House of Wax era Paris Hilton would definitely GET IT, and agree to disagree on the fact that this is UTTER BULLSHIT AND YOU DON’T CLIMB UP IN A BURNING BUILDING MADE OUT OF -”

“Shut up before I shut you up Henry” Ben growls, standing up and looming over Henry.

Marcus sits up a little straighter, cock twitching in his pants. He has no idea why Ben is so bent out of shape tonight but the way he’s towering over Henry, using his considerable size difference to intimidate the other man…Marcus is definitely struggling to focus on the movie anymore.

“What you gonna do Kissel? Bore me to death with political bullshit?” Henry has an absolute shit eating grin on his face, showing no signs of being deterred by Ben’s apparent anger.

Ben looks over at Marcus, who is palming his growing erection through his pants and quirks an eyebrow at him. Marcus shrugs as if to say “You caught me.”

“If you don’t shut up and stop interrupting this absolute classic i’m going to test how well you can talk with a cock nudging it’s way down your throat”

“Number one, not a classic. Number two, you wouldn’t fucking dare you fucking gentle giant ass Daddy’s Boy!”

Henry peers around Ben. “Marcus, you’re seriously ok with him threatening me like this?”

“I’d listen to the man Henry, i’ve gagged on that cock before and it ain’t pretty” Marcus laughs.

Henry squares up to Ben and puffs his chest out comically. “Yeah well i’m a big boy and I stand by my previous statements. THE HOUSE IS MELTING. MELT THE FUCKING WALLS AND JUST RUN AWAY YOU FUCKIN BARELY LEGAL, HOT, YOUNG IDIOTS. YOU’RE BEAUTIFUL, YOU GOT SO MUCH MORE FUCKIN’ TO DO SO GET THE FUCK OUTTA THERE!”

From his spot on the couch Marcus can’t see the sly wink that Henry gives Ben.

Ben reaches down and grabs a fist of Henry’s hair, holding him in place as he looks over at Marcus. There is a look of questioning on his face as he grips harder, eliciting a hiss from the short man next to him. Marcus shuffles over on the couch and pets the seat next to him, nodding. Ben pulls Henry along, sitting himself down next to Marcus, Henry having to kneel in front of him.

“Are you gonna be a good boy Henry? Or do I have to force you to shut up? Ben croons at him.

“THE HOUSE…IS MELTING” Henry pouts, standing his ground as Ben cards his hands through his now dishevelled hair.

“Unzip his pants” Marcus says quietly to Henry, a dark look in his eyes. He’s sitting cross legged on the other side of the couch, watching the other two men closely.

“Dogmeat, I don’t want to tread on your feet here or nothin’”

“He said… unzip… my pants” Ben repeats with a chilling coldness, pulling Henry’s head back sharply, earning a loud hiss of surprise and pain.

Henry fumbles with Ben’s jeans, pulling them down slightly as Ben scoots up for him. Ben palms himself roughly through his boxers, Henry looking on slightly worried at Ben’s size. Ben can see him swallow hard as he looks up from his lap to look him in the eyes, steeling himself for the task ahead. “Nice crab boxers Kissel. ‘Crab Cuck Kissel’ has a FANTASTIC ring to it, don’t you think?”

“You’re stalling Zebrowski” Ben growls, tugging at his hair again. Henry reaches and pulls Ben from his boxers and strokes him slowly, feeling just how hard his frustration has made him. The bigger man sighs, running his fingers through Henry’s hair, mainly to distract himself from his own nerves. Henry licks a wet stripe up Kissel’s length, before swirling his tongue over the head, exaggerating his actions and making an obscene groaning sound. Ben winces at the sound, pulling Henry’s head back for a moment.

“Now if you’re gonna make gross porn noises like that you can just stop right now.”

Marcus swallows a small giggle threatening to come out but instead clears his throat, getting the other men’s attention, giving them a hurry up hand gesture and an impatient look.

Henry rolls his eyes dramatically, pumping Kissel in his hand and looking up at Ben. “Ugh ok…Daddy.”

Ben shivers at Henry’s obvious teasing. He doesn’t care that there is a heavy layer of sarcasm, he likes how it sounds. Henry obediently swallows Ben down as far as he comfortably can and sets a steady rhythm for himself. Ben rests his head against the back of the couch, biting at his bottom lip. The shitty horror movie still playing in the background is the only noise in the room other than the loud slurping and groaning coming from Henry. Marcus shifts on the couch and can see Henry straining in his pants and smirks.

“Suck harder Henry, I wanna see those cheeks hollow” Marcus purrs from his end of the couch. Henry looks over and sees Marcus palming himself through his jeans and groans around Ben’s cock, tapping Ben on the knee and pointing.

“Oh, I know. Marcus likes seeing you suck cock like a good boy Henry. You look so pretty with a mouth full of dick..” Ben is shocked at how easily this all comes to him. He could never be like this with Marcus, but Henry… Henry brings out a darker side in Ben that he wasn’t totally comfortable with before he started seeing Marcus.

“Stand up Ben, I want you to fuck Henry’s mouth like it’s your play thing.” There is a dark look in Marcus’ eyes that makes Ben’s cock leap. Bolstered by his new found confidence, Ben stands up and pulls Henry’s chin up to face him.

“i’m going to give you an out here Zebrowski, so if you’re wanting out, now is the time to make that known.” Ben explains calmly to Henry, running his thumb across Henry’s lip absentmindedly as he speaks. Henry licks across Ben’s thumb, earning a shiver from the red head.

“Do your worst big boy”

Ben just wants to smack him in his dumb face some times for his frustrating and often obnoxious attitude. This time he settles for teasing at Henry’s mouth with his cock, a large hand holding his head in place. He presses forward and Henry lets out a loud groan as Ben starts a slow rhythm, slowly fucking into his mouth.

“Touch yourself Henry.” Marcus purrs, pulling his own cock from his pants and stroking slowly, watching the scene in front of him unfold.

“Don’t you dare cum before Ben.”

Marcus watches as Ben pumps slowly into Henry’s mouth, hands holding him steadily in place. He’s almost hypnotised by the view in front of him, his cock disappearing into his friend’s willing mouth. Just like with everything else in his life that he enjoys, Henry is dialled up to 11/10 right now and Ben is floored by how fucking into sucking dick he seems to be. He hears a shift in Henry’s breathing as he starts jerking off furiously beneath him, trying desperately to catch up.

“Harder Ben, Henry’s chasing you and if he cums first you’ll be the one licking his cum off the floor.”

“Marcus at it again with that filthy fucking mouth” Ben thinks to himself, smiling. He doesn’t doubt Marcus’ threat for one moment, and starts fucking Henry’s face at a punishing speed. Henry groans at the change of pace, unintentionally drooling around Kissel’s cock. Marcus’ cock twitches as Henry gags loudly. Ben pulls him off and the smaller man gasps for air, tears in his eyes. Ben releases Henry from his grip for a moment so he can catch his breath.

“You like sucking my cock while Marcus watches Henry?”

“Mmmyeah” Henry mumbles, lapping at the head of Kissel’s cock before plunging back down again and pulling up with an obscene ‘pop'. “I’m so fuuuuucking close Marcus, please.”

“You better make Ben cum then Henry, or well….” Marcus laughs. “You’re ban from shitty pizza cuck night from now on.” He shrugs, smiling. Ben thinks it’s good to see that there’s still a level of friendship going on here with all these cocks out. He also grins.

“You’re assuming I WANT to suck your cock again Kissel.” He jerks Ben off roughly, dripping a string of spit on the head of his cock.

Marcus stands behind Henry, making eye contact with Ben. “You’re gonna suck Ben’s cock all he wants because you’re such a good boy Henry.” Marcus pumps his cock, biting at his lip as he maintains eye contact with Ben. It’s intense as fuck and Ben can’t help but let out a small whine as Henry takes him in his mouth again while Marcus’ bright blue eyes bore into his.

“You gonna cum for me Ben?”

“Nnnnyeahhhh” Ben whines, his hips stuttering with the approach of his orgasm. He’s watching Marcus jerk off, his hand slid up his shirt to tease at his nipples, revealing his pale ribcage. The idea that Marcus is watching Henry blow him is fucking delicious to Ben.

Marcus steps forward and laces a hand through Henry’s hair, affectionately brushing his thumb against Ben’s. Henry shudders at the extra contact and groans loudly around Ben’s cock.

“Come on Ben, poor Henry can’t last forever baby boy.”

Ben scrunches his eyes shut and tightens his grip on Henry’s hair.“Look at him Ben, his face is flushed, and covered in tears. He looks so fuckin’ gorgeous right now. You look so damn hot fucking his annoying fuckin’ mouth” Marcus is getting close himself, but he wants to make sure Ben is looked after first. Ben’s pleasure is all the really matters to him in the bedroom these days, which is a confusing but comforting feeling.

“Cum for me Ben, Henry’s gonna swallow everything you’ve got for him, aren’t you Zebrowski?”

Henry nods as best as possible. Ben slides his hand through Henry’s hair so that it lays atop of Marcus’ and he bites his lip, trying his best to look the other man in the eyes as his orgasm hits him like a punch to the face. He’s rocking into Henry’s mouth, Marcus’ thumb rubbing gentle circles over his hand. Henry dutifully swallows deeply and laps up everything he missed, pulling up to sit on his heels.

“You guys are fuckin’ KINKY” he teases, still stroking himself. “Ya’ll mind if I…?” He nods downwards to his dick, grinning widely.  
“I think Ben made you earn it” Marcus smiles, walking Ben backwards to the couch, pushing him down gently. “You gonna help Daddy out?” he winks at Kissel. Ben doesn’t need convincing, all but diving down on Marcus’ cock, gagging himself instantly.

Henry looks up to see Ben, red in the face, gasping for air, with Marcus stroking gentle patterns along Ben’s neck and collar bone. Ben pulls away for a moment, resting his head against Marcus’ hip to catch his breath. “You’re such a good boy Ben, i’m so proud of you.”

Henry watches them with intense interest. The way that Ben just relentlessly gags as he takes Marcus down his throat, persisting until his nose touches Marcus’ stomach. Real fuckin’ hot. He can see the outline of Marcus’ cock along Ben’s throat, and wishes he could join them and lick along Ben’s throat as Marcus fucks it. That’s another discussion they’ll have to have soon obviously. He can feel himself getting close, notices that he’s holding his breath and lets it out in a huff. The near constant stream of praise that Marcus is giving Ben makes his cock throb in his hand. “You look so pretty on my cock Ben”

“Yeah he fuckin’ does” Henry groans to himself, bucking up into his hand as spurts cum all over his chest.He sits there panting for a moment, collecting himself before looking over at the other men. “Kissel i’m gonna need to borrow a shirt” he laughs, panting as he squeamishly takes his own off, balling it up and tossing it in the hallway. He saunters past the coffee table, grabbing a slice of pizza and plops himself down on the couch next to Marcus.

Ben moans loudly around Marcus’ cock as he notices Henry watching intently, even if he IS finishing his dinner at the same time. “Does the beard tickle Marcus?”

“Shut up Henry, not the time” Marcus pants, Ben still aware enough to flip Henry the bird. “You’re such a good boy Ben. You snapping at Henry got me all kinds of frazzled, but you knew that would happen huh?” Marcus manages.

Ben smiles as much as he can, given his current situation. “Such a good boy for me” Marcus croons, carding his hands through Ben’s hair over and over. Ben knows Marcus’ body well enough by now that he can tell that the man above him is close. He pulls back and continues stroking Marcus, looking up at him.

“You like your present, Sir?” He grins.

“I wanted to walk in naked with a bow tied around my dick but Kissel was strangely against the idea” Henry interrupts, still eating pizza on the couch, shirtless.

“I fucking love it.” Marcus grips Ben’s hair and takes himself in hand, taking over from the other man. “Open up” he prompts, running his thumb over Ben’s lips. Ben leans forward, mouth opened as he stares up at the other man. He’s still not immune to how strangely beautiful Marcus is, all pale and lanky.

Marcus runs his thumb across Ben’s bottom lip and across the tip of his tongue, enjoying the warmth. His pace quickens and he smiles at Ben. “Close your eyes kid” he winks just as he cums violently across Ben’s face and tongue. He leans in and swipes his thumb across Ben’s lips once more, pushing it in for Ben to suck clean.

As if on cue, Henry throws a hand full of napkins at Kissel, sits back down and starts on a bread stick. “Well that film fucking sucked, what are we watching next?”

**Author's Note:**

> Henry calling Ben a crab cuck at the live show in my state sent me into a giggle fit, so here's the result of that. 
> 
> Sorry ya'll haha
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as MrsMegadrive.


End file.
